Mision especial: Proteger a la Princesa
by Casey-Uchiha
Summary: Que sucedería si al equipo 7 conformado por Sasuke, Naruto y Sai se les encomendara la misión de proteger la identidad de la princesa de la aldea oculta de las nubes ocultándola como una integrante del grupo, ya que ella tiene un jinchuriki de diez colas en su interior y es buscada por lo Akatsuki, ¿como se llevaran? ¿lograra el equipo siete soportar a esta mimada princesa?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Era una mañana hermosa en la aldea oculta entre la hoja, un grupo de tres personas se encontraban esperando a su Maestro en el puente en el que siempre se reunían cuando tenían entrenamiento o misiones.

¡ah! Ya me canse de esperar - grito un rubio de ojos azules al momento en que se paraba.

Deja de molestar Dobe – Le reprendió molesto un peliazul de ojos negros golpeándolo en la cabeza.

¡Ah! Eso dolió maldito Teme – mascullo furioso el pelirrubio.

Ya basta chicos – Los calmo un pelinegro mientras sonreía falsamente – No quiero soportar sus tonterías ahora – sonriendo aun.

Tu no te metas Sai yo aquí y ahora le demostrare al Teme lo que es capaz de hacer ¡Naruto Uzumaki! – Grito lo ultimo al tiempo en que sonreía con superioridad.

Como si pudieras vencerme Usuratonkachi – Dijo arrogante Sasuke.

¿Quieres probar? – Pregunto situándose frente al peliazul.

Tu y cuantos….

Yo….- Dijo interrumpiendo al aparecer frente a ellos un peligris con una mascara que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro y un libro en su mano derecha.

¡Kakashi-Sensei llega tarde! – Grito Naruto apuntándolo con el dedo mientras lo miraba acusadoramente.

No es momento de jugar Naruto tenemos una misión de rango B – Dijo con seriedad – Vamos la Hokage nos espera – Dijo avanzando hacia la torre de los Hokages siendo seguidos por sus alumnos.

¡Si al fin una misión a mi altura! – Grito feliz Naruto mientras corría y rebasaba a sus compañeros para llegar antes con la Hokage - ¿Cuál es la misión Sensei? – Pregunto deteniéndose a un lado de Kakashi y caminando a su lado.

Debemos ir a la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes.

A La Aldea Oculta de las Nubes – Dijo para si Naruto – ¿Para que?

Eso nos lo dirá la Hokage Usuratonkachi – Dijo con voz fría el moreno.

A quien le dices Usuratonkachi maldito Teme – Le respondió mandándole rayitos con la mirada al igual que el moreno.

Ya basta chicos ya llegamos puff... – Suspiro su Sensei a la vez que guardaba su libro y tocando la gran puerta de la oficina de la Hokage recibiendo un "adelante".

**CAPITULO 1 **

Aceptando nuestra Misión

¡Vieja de que se trata la misión!– Grito un pelirrubio entrando rápidamente a la oficina.

Te eh dicho Naruto que no me llames vieja – Dijo la ojimiel apretando los dientes y mirándolo amenazadoramente haciendo que Naruto tragara pesado.

Jajaja perdón Hokage-Sama – Dijo riendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Uf Dobe – Suspiro un peliazul mientras se ponía a su izquierda.

Deja de llamarme Dobe…. Teme – Dijo Naruto mandándole rayitos con la mirada mientras que el otro solo se limitaba a sonreír de lado y ignorando su mirada.

Lo Hare cuando dejes de comportarte como uno – Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

eres un…

Kakashi tranquiliza a tu equipo – Dijo tratando de contenerse de golpearlos a ambos.

Si Hokage-Sama – Respondió el peligris posicionándose en medio de estos y poniendo sus manos en la cabeza de cada uno – Compórtense chicos si no quieren que los castigue a uno sin comer Ramen y a otro no le enseñare a perfeccionar su chidori.

¡Que! – Grito Naruto como si le hubieran dado la peor noticia del mundo – No se pase Sensei voy a estar tranquilito y calladito – Dijo a la vez que se ponía recto frente a la Hokage.

Me parece bien ¿y tu Sasuke? – Pregunto viendo que este lo miraba con fastidio.

Tsk – Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Vaya que sabes domar a tu equipo Kakashi – Felicito Tsunade – Pero ahora quiero que tú también pongas atención y guardes tu estupido libro – Dijo con un aura negra rodeándola.

Pero si iba a llegar a la parte en la que se lo me…..- Pero no pudo continuar ya que Tsunade golpeaba su escritorio rompiéndolo por la mitad.

¿Se lo que? – Pregunto enarcando una ceja.

Eh….pues…se lo me…me…menciona…. eso es…que menciona una gran técnica ajajá – Respondió nervioso mientras sus alumnos lo veían con gotas en la cabeza.

( Este idiota es mi Sensei ) – Pensó un peliazul mirándolo resignado.

( No debo hablar ni moverme si no podré comer Ramen ) – Se concentraba un pelirrubio mientras comenzaba a fantasear en un mundo hecho de ramen haciendo que su mirada se iluminara y Sai solo sonreía y miraba por la ventana ignorando todo el ajetreo.

Dejare pasar esto por que la misión que les asigne es de rango B – Dijo tomando asiento mientras los demás la miraban esperando que continuara – Su misión es ir a la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes ya que el Raikage nos pidió que ocultáramos y protegiéramos a su hija Sakura Haruno ella tiene 15 años y tiene al 10 colas en su interior es por eso que Akatsuki esta en su busca, es ella – Dijo la Hokage mostrando una fotografía de una joven de tez blanca, hermosos ojos verde jade y un peculiar pelo color rosa que con su cara y ojos se veía demasiado hermosa.

Es hermosa – Susurro un peliazul sonrojándose tenuemente.

Dijiste algo Teme – Pregunto un pelirrubio.

Mm…

Teme amargado – Dijo sin importancia.

¿Hokage-Sama como es que la ocultaremos? – Pregunto Sai interviniendo por primera vez.

Eso quería aclarar ahora, ella vendrá con ustedes a la aldea y se hará pasar por una integrante mas de su grupo – Dijo seria – Ustedes se encargaran de transformarla en Ninja además que tienen que tratarla bien ya que así lograremos una alianza con la aldea.

¡Que! ¿Espere un momento tendremos a esa fea en el grupo y tendremos que entrenarla? – Dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro Sai.

¿Fea? Sai que no la viste es lindísima, me atrevería a decir que seria una excelente esposa para el próximo Hokage ajajá – Dijo con orgullo Naruto hasta que recibió un golpe en la cabeza por cierto azabache - ¡Itte! ¿Porque fue eso Teme?

Por hacer escándalo – Respondió (¿Por qué hice eso? – Pensó extrañado)

Bien equipo 7 mañana quiero que a primera hora vayan hacia el País del Rayo – Dijo la Hokage antes de empezaran a pelear de nuevo – Pueden retirarse.

Hi – Respondieron los cuatro desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

_**Fuera de la torre**_

Bien chicos mañana los quiero temprano en la salida de Konoha – Dijo Kakashi desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Bien nos vemos – Dijo Sai caminando en dirección a su casa.

Adiós Sai – Respondió Naruto – Sasuke ¿vamos a comer Ramen? – Pregunto viendo en su dirección.

No – Respondió frío mientras desapareció en una nube de humo.

Maldito Teme – Decía mientras se encaminaba a comer Ramen.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Camino a la Aldea de la Nube

**Al día Siguiente**

Era un hermoso día en la Aldea, todo estaba en calma los niños corrían y se divertían mientras los adultos los observaban, hasta que algo o mas bien alguien interrumpió toda esa calma.

¡Maldito Kakashi-Sensei que no llega! – Grito Naruto enojado

Déjate de molestar Dobe - Dijo un pelinegro con los brazos cruzados y viendo hacia la salida de la Aldea.

Pero debimos haber salido hace 2 horas de misión – Respondió mientras se posicionaba frente a él – ¿tu Sai me apoyas no? – Pregunto viendo al nombrado con ojos suplicantes, que se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre "Como soportar a Naruto".

Claro Baka – Respondió sonriéndole.

Ves…. ¿eh? ¿Cómo que Baka idiota? - Dijo

Yo – dijo interrumpiendo un peligris.

¡Llega tarde! – Grito Naruto apuntándolo.

Ajajá…..es que me perdí por…

Si si….Por el camino de la vida…. Ahora es mejor irnos de misión – completo el pelirrubio poniéndose en marcha.

Espera Naruto yo vine a informarles algo – Dijo mientras sacaba su libro y lo ponía a la altura de su cara – La misión la harán solo ustedes, el encargado será Sasuke y quiero que tanto tu Naruto y como tu Sai sigan al pie de la letra lo que el les diga.

¡Que! ¿Y porque el Teme y no yo? Kakashi-Sensei - Pregunto quejándose

Porque él está más capacitado Naruto – Dijo Kakashi mientras los miraba a los tres – También debo decirles una advertencia, tienen que cuidar bien a la princesa y protegerla de los Akatsukis …. Bien eso es todo suerte – dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo rápidamente.

Bien es hora de partir, recojan sus cosas nos demoraremos dos días en llegar así que iremos lo más rápido posible sin detenernos hasta que anochezca – Dijo con voz fría Sasuke recogiendo sus cosas y poniéndose en marcha seguido de Sai.

Maldito Teme – Mascullo Naruto siguiendo a ambos.

Los dos días siguientes fueron tranquilos a excepción de un grupo de Ninjas renegados de aldeas vecinas que los atacaron dejándolos mal heridos pero nada de gravedad haciéndolos esperar un día más a recuperarse.

¡bien chicos hemos llegado! – Grito Naruto en la entrada de la Aldea recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza - ¡Itte! eso dolió Teme – Se quejo.

Cállate Dobe nos vienen a recibir – Dijo Sasuke observando frente a ellos a dos ambus con la banda de la aldea en la frente.

Bienvenidos Ninjas de Konoha…. los esperábamos ayer – Hablo uno con ojos y pelo café.

Tuvimos contratiempos – Respondió frío Sasuke.

Bien… sígannos los llevaremos ante el Raikage - Dijo con fastidio el segundo Ambu de ojos negros y pelo castaño.

Hi – Respondieron los tres caminando tras ellos.

**CAPITULO 3**

Conociendo a la Princesa parte 1: 

Raikage-Sama llegaron los Ninjas de Konoha – Informo un Ambu entrando a la oficina, que se encontraba en una hermosa mansión ubicada en la parte más alta de la Aldea.

Bien hágalos pasar y lamen a mi hija – Ordeno mientras se paraba del asiento y miraba por las ventanas hacia las afueras de la Aldea.

Si Raikage-Sama - Dijo inclinándose para luego salir.

Afuera de la oficina:

¿oigan chicos creen que nos den de comer? – Pregunto en susurros a sus dos compañeros un pelirrubio.

Mm – Respondió fastidiado Sasuke mientras que Sai solo lo ignoro y se cruzo de brazos.

A mi me tubo que tocar a estos dos antisociales – Pensó frustrado tocándose el estomago de el hambre que tenia y llorando internamente.

El Raikage los espera dentro – Informo el Ambu al salir de la oficina y dejándoles el pase para ingresar – Yui-San llama a la Princesa – Ordeno al Ambu de ojos y pelos cafés mientras este asentía y desaparecía en una nube de humo.

**Dentro de la Oficina**

Bien chicos creo que ya les han dicho en que consiste la misión – Pregunto recibiendo una repuesta afirmativa por parte del equipo 7 – Bien entonces solo esperemos a mi hija y…. – siendo interrumpido por la entrada de otra persona en la oficina.

Yui me dijo que me llamabas papi – Dijo una voz suave y dulce al estar ya dentro de la oficina haciendo que todos voltearan a verla, encontrándose con una hermosa joven de ojos verde jades, pelo rosa y piel blanca que vestía un hermoso kimono rosa con adornos florales que le llegaban tres dedos debajo de la rodilla y era amarrada en la cintura por una cinta roja amoldándolo a su perfecto cuerpo el kimono.

hija que bueno que llegaste… ellos son los Ninjas que te protegerán – Dijo el Raikage mostrando al equipo 7 haciendo que la joven los observara de arriba abajo a cada uno deteniéndose en cierto peliazul mas de la cuenta y sonriendo de lado al ver que con ellos se podía divertir.

¿Ellos? – Pregunto señalándolos mientras arqueaba una ceja

Si…. – Siendo interrumpido por un hiperactivo rubio.

¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki el próximo Hokage de Konoha! – Grito al tiempo en que se ponía frente a ella y estiraba su brazo.

¿Eh? Si claro como sea…. ¿Papi esto es enserio? – Pregunto pasando a un lado de Naruto y caminando hasta llegar frente a su Padre – Ni siquiera tienen pinta de Ninjas y vienen todos sucios además de que….

Estamos sucios porque de camino aquí enfrentamos a unos Ninjas renegados – Respondió Sasuke con voz fría y ronca.

Y por las condiciones en las que llegaron me imagino que perdieron – Dijo con burla la pelirrosa.

No, ganamos, es mas me imagino que ahora deben estar muertos donde los dejamos – Dijo con superioridad y sonriendo de lado el Peliazul.( aunque sea linda se nota que no es más que una molestia – pensó)

Si como sea, pero eso no quita que sean capaces de vencer a un Akatsuki – Dijo la pelirrosa viendo triunfante como este borraba su sonrisa y la miraba enojado.

Ya basta Sakura – Dijo el Raikage viendo que esta iba a seguir – Ellos son los mejores Ninjas según la Hokage y debes tenerles respeto, ellos son los que te ayudaran y protegerán. – Acabo de decir de manera seria.

Si claro…. – Dijo en un susurro la pelirrosa

Bueno muchachos en dos días partirán a Konoha ahora pueden retirarse, Yui-San enséñales sus habitaciones - Ignorando el comentario de su hija – Sakura quédate por favor – Viendo que estaba por irse.

Si padre…. ¿qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto cuando ya estaban solos en la oficina.

Quiero que te cuides mucho cuando te vayas con esos muchachos, debes tener en cuenta que ellos serán los que te enseñaran a protegerte por ti sola ¿bien? – Pregunto mientras le sonreía con cariño.

Está bien – resoplo - Hare lo mejor posible…. Pero no me pidas que me vista como ellos…. ¿viste sus ropas? son horribles y su actitud peor, viste al rubio raro y al pelo de gallo son… - Respondió la pelirrosa mientras seguía mostrando sus defectos.

**En otra parte de la mansión**

Debo admitir que es demasiado linda en persona, pero su actitud no la soporto – pensó un peliazul acostado en la habitación asignada para cada uno de ellos.

Inner-Sasuke: pero eso no le quita lo linda.

Sasuke: si en eso tienes razón…... espera un minuto ¿Quién eres tú?

Inner-Sasuke: soy tu conciencia y por ende lo que en verdad sientes.

Sasuke: Me estoy volviendo loco – Pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de ignorar a esa vocecita en su cabeza.

Inner-Sasuke: Vamos no me ignores…Además tengo un plan más que bueno para cambiar esa actitud de nuestra chica.

Sasuke: ¿Nuestra chica? …. Estas mal a mi no me interesa esa niña – Mintió.

Inner-Sasuke: Si claro – Respondió con sarcasmo – recuerda que yo soy tu idiota.

Sasuke: Mm….

Inner-Sasuke: vamos eres un Uchiha ¿o no?

Sasuke: por supuesto – Respondió orgulloso.

Inner-Sasuke: entonces velo como un reto, haz que esa chica caiga como las demás a tus pies además no olvides que se río de ti en la frente al Raikage.

Sasuke: En eso tienes razón

Inner-Sasuke: por supuesto y bien qué me dices ¿aceptas llevar a cabo el plan?

Sasuke: Esta bien me convenciste, Hare que esa niña bese el piso por donde camino – Dijo sonriendo de medio lado y disponiéndose a dormir.

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 4**

Conociendo a la princesa parte 2

**A la mañana siguiente**

Se encontraban 2 muchachos en la parte trasera del palacio en donde se entrenaban a los recién hechos shinobis y que se los prestaron para entrenar durante su estadía. El campo era conformado por un terreno de tierra en su centro y alrededor habían distintos obstáculos y a un lado de este se encontraba un pequeño lago

Vamos dobe atacas como niña – dijo un pelinegro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía de medio lado observando al pelirrubio que estaba con todas sus ropas sucias y su labio roto por el reciente golpe recibido.

Maldito teme me las pagaras ¡!** Kage Bunshin no jutsu! – **Dijo creando 20 clones de sombras que se disponían a atacar al peliazul.

Vaya no pensé que era tan fuerte ese rubio idiota – Dijo una asombrada pelirrosa quien se escondía detrás de un árbol.

Mmm...… justo lo que pensé que harías, eres tan predecible dobe – Dijo sin moverse el peliazul y sin borrar su sonrisa arrogante.

Este es tu fin Teme – Dijo el pelirrubio mientras se encontraba a centímetros de golpear a Sasuke.

¡!muévete idiota! – Grito saliendo de su escondite Sakura al ver que este no se movía y justo cuando iba a recibir el golpe desaparecen todos los clones y naruto se desmaya.

Justo como lo pensé, este dobe gasto todo su chakra y ni cuenta se dio – pensó Sasuke – y a que debo el honor de que la princesa me espíe – Pregunto arrogante mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Yo no te espiaba idiota solo….solo – dijo tratando de justificarse mientras jugaba con sus manos.

¿Solo viniste a que te entrenara como Ninja no? Después de todo esa es mi misión transformarte en toda una Ninja – dijo mientras tomaba al rubio y lo dejaba debajo de un árbol y volvía al centro del campo – ven, te enseñare lo básico princesa.

¿Que? No espera yo no estoy lista para entrenar además no llevo la ropa adecuada – dijo mientras se miraba hacia abajo, viendo que traía un kimono parecido al anterior solo que este era negro y su cabello lo tenia recogido en una coleta alta.

Pues para mi estas más que bien así – dijo mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara.

En que piensas maldito pervertido – dijo poniéndose más roja al ver que este se acercaba cada vez más a su lugar.

Pues en lo mismo que tu espero – Dijo tomándola de la cintura y hablándole al oído – piensas lo mismo S-a-k-u-r-a – dijo mientras sentía que esta lo iba encaminando hacia atrás – ¿que haces?

Pues me da pena que el rubio idiota despierte y nos vea así , así que es mejor irnos a un lugar mas privado no te parece – Dijo la pelirrosa mirando hacia delante para llegar a su objetivo.

¿A donde eh? – dijo tratando de mirar el pelinegro ya que esta se había detenido pero fue detenido por Sakura quien lo tomo de la cabeza e iba acercando sus labios a los de el.

Sasuke-Kun cierra tus ojos – Dijo ella al ver que este no cerraba sus ojos – te prometo que te gustara.

Mmm…ya callo y eso que ni me esforcé jalaj – pensaba arrogante el pelinegro mientras hacia lo que la chica le pidió, pero un segundo mas tarde sintió como era empujado y caía al lago. – ¿estas loca o que? – Pregunto furioso Sasuke saliendo a la superficie.

No estoy loca Uchiha solo te ayude a bajarte la calentura ajajá – reía sin parar la pelirrosa y caminando rumbo al palacio.

¡!esta me las vas a pagar entupida molestia! – Grito furioso mientras golpeaba el agua - y se exactamente como desquitarme con una niña caprichosa como tu – pensó el peliazul mientras volvía a sonreír arrogante – de esta no te salvas molestia rosa.

Próximo capitulo: empezando el entrenamiento / la venganza de Sasuke


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 5**

Empezando el entrenamiento / La venganza de Sasuke

¡!que! Es una broma ¿cierto? – Pregunto una pelirrosa furiosa.

No Saku, es cierto – Respondió tratando de calmar a su hija – como se van a quedar una semana aquí, el joven Sasuke me dijo que era mejor que empezaras tu entrenamiento cuanto antes.

Así que Uchiha te dijo eso - Dijo viendo la muerte de Sasuke en su cabeza pero la voz de su padre la despertó.

Dijo que te estaría esperando en el campo de entrenamiento detrás del palacio junto con el joven Naruto – Informo antes de volver al papeleo mientras observaba como su hija caminaba hacia la puerta dando un portazo al salir.

Pero quien se ah creído ese….ese….!idiota! – Pensó caminando hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

En otra parte (El campo de entrenamiento)

¿enserio piensas entrenarla hoy Sasuke? – Pregunto un pelirrubio apoyado en un árbol.

Si, si queremos terminar esta misión es mejor que ya se este preparando " y que mejor manera que vengarme que haciéndola sufrir" – Pensó lo ultimo mientras sonreía de medio lado.

¿Por qué esa sonrisa Teme? – Pregunto arqueando una ceja Naruto,

Nada importante Dobe, sabes oí que en el pueblo están dando una promoción de ramen gratis al que pueda comer mas de 10 platos – Dijo viendo como su rubio amigo desaparecía en una nube de humo lo que provoco que ensanchara su sonrisa de medio lado – Tan predecible.

¿Quién es predecible Uchiha? – Pregunto una voz dulce.

Nada que te interese molestia – Dijo examinando como iba vestida recibiendo una mirada molesta de la chica – Esa no es ropa para entrenar – viendo que esta llevaba puesta un kimono negro igual al anterior solo que este era mas corto y llevaba unos short debajo de este.

Y a mi me vale eso ¿OK? - Dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de el – Yo soy la Princesa de la aldea oculta de las nubes y debo estar presentable para mi pueblo – sonrío arrogante.

Y a quien quieres impresionar aquí princesita, ¿a los árboles talvez? – Pregunto con burla.

Mm – Respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y giraba su cara para no mirarlo.

A no ese monosílabo es mío princesita y por usarlo debes recibir tu castigo - Dijo cargándola como un saco de papas.

¿Que haces? ¡! Suéltame ahora! – Grito mientras pataleaba para que la bajara – no serias capaz – Dijo amenazándolo con la mirada.

Si, si seria capaz – Respondió tirandola al lago tal como ella lo había hecho ayer.

Eres…un….imbecil Uchiha – Dijo tiritando ya que el agua estaba fría.

No salgas del agua – Ordeno Sasuke al ver que esta se acercaba a la orilla – Es parte del entrenamiento debes concentrar el chakra en tus pies y sostenerte en el agua, cuando lo logres podrás salir de ahí – Termino por decir mientras se subía a un árbol cercano y se sentaba.

Estas mal si crees que te Hare caso Uchiha – Lo desafío la pelirrosa acercándose a la orilla.

Yo no haría eso si fuera tu – Aconsejo el peliazul con una sonrisa arrogante.

Si claro – Dijo acercándose a la orilla pero al momento de salir salio un clon de Sasuke y le tiro una gran cantidad de barro – Pero que hiciste idiota – Dijo furiosa la Pelirrosa.

Cada vez que intentes salir saldrá un clon mío y te tirara diferentes cosas, y como somos amigos te recomiendo que me hagas caso ya que el barro es lo único sano que te lanzare ajajá – Dijo riéndose de la pelirrosa que lo quería matar con la mirada.

¡! Me las pagaras Uchiha! – Grito Sakura mientras trataba de concentrar su chakra en sus pies.

En otra parte

¿han encontrado alguna información del 10 colas? – Pregunto un encauchado que se encontraba sentado en la parte principal de una gran mesa de piedra.

Si líder, supimos que el diez colas se encuentra en el interior de la hija de Raikage de la aldea oculta entre las nubes – Informo el encapuchado.

Buen trabajo Sasori - Felicito mientras se formaba una gran sonrisa – Mañana quiero que tu y Deidara se ocupen de traérmela a como de lugar – Ordeno.

Bien – Respondió para luego dirigirse a la salida.

Continuara…..

Adelanto

Raikage-Sama – Interrumpió corriendo uno de los guardias del palacio.

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto preocupado al ver su ropa manchada de sangre.

Señor…. Akatsuki…ellos – Dijo con voz entrecortada.

Akatsuki – Dijo para si mismo Sasuke levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida del palacio donde vio a varios ninjas luchando contra dos akatsuki que dejaban en destrozos todo a su paso.

Akatsuki – Susurro con odio la pelirrosa viendo todo destrozado – me las pagaras por llevártelo – Dijo fijando su mirada rojiza hacia un punto en el cielo


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 6 **

Camino a Konoha

y ¿Cómo les fue en su entrenamiento Sasuke-San? – Pregunto el Raikage terminando de cenar – Espero y mi hija no le haya causado ningún problema – Dijo recibiendo una mirada enojada de Sakura quien se encontraba sentada a su lado comiendo.

No se preocupe Raikage-Sama, su hija fue una niña muy obediente – Dijo con respeto pero lanzándole una mirada de burla a la pelirrosa haciendo que esta se molestara aun mas.

Eso espero y cambiando de tema ¿Dónde se encuentran sus compañeros de equipo? – Extrañado de no verlos.

Ellos fueron a terminar de arreglar las cosas para el viaje – Explico terminando su plato.

¿Qué? Espera un momento mi Otousan me dijo que nos iríamos en 3 días mas – Dijo Sakura levantándose de su asiento y golpeando la mesa.

Así era pero recibimos información de que Akatsuki esta en movimiento y no debemos perder tiempo – Explico serio el peliazul.

¿Y cuando se me informaría de eso? – Pregunto enojada.

¡Sakura! – Reprendió su Otousan – Tu solo debes acatar ordenes y obedecer nada mas, así que si ya terminaste será mejor que arregles tus cosas.

Pero….

No quiero mas reclamos, ve a tu cuarto debo hablar con el joven Uchiha – Interrumpió con seriedad.

Por supuesto, con permiso Raikage-Sama – Dijo molesta caminando hacia la salida.

Sakura – Dijo en un suspiro resignado agarrándose la cabeza Frustrado – Perdón por esto – Dijo mirando a Sasuke.

No se preocupe, en estos días me eh acostumbrado a su genio – Dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro – Usted dijo que quería hablar conmigo sobre algo – Termino de decir.

Si es sobre Sakura – Dijo mirándolo con seriedad a los ojos – Protégela, ella no a tenido una infancia muy feliz que digamos y en parte es mi culpa.

No creo que sea su culpa el que ella se comporte e esa manera – Dijo Sasuke.

Si es mi culpa, desde la perdida de su madre yo me introduje mucho en mi trabajo y me preocupe mas de la seguridad de la aldea que de la de mi propia hija, Sasuke ella nunca a salido del palacio ni a tenido amigos, nunca a sido una niña normal y eso alejo a muchos – Dijo con tristeza en su voz el Raikage.

No se preocupe por eso tenga por seguro que yo la protegeré de todo – Prometió Sasuke.

Confío en ti muchacho esper….

Raikage-Sama – Interrumpió corriendo uno de los guardias del palacio.

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto preocupado al ver su ropa manchada de sangre.

Señor…. Akatsuki…ellos – Dijo con voz entrecortada.

Akatsuki – Dijo para si mismo Sasuke levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida del palacio donde vio a varios ninjas luchando contra dos akatsuki que dejaban en destrozos todo a su paso.

¡Teme! – Grito el ojiazul corriendo a donde se encontraba junto con el pelinegro – Debemos irnos cuanto antes, no debemos dejar que encuentren a Sakura-Chan – Dijo al final.

Bien, Sai recoge las mochilas de nuestro cuarto y tu Naruto protege la entrada del palacio con tu clones de sombra, a la señal nos iremos de aquí – Ordeno corriendo hacia las escaleras con dirección al cuarto de la Princesa, pero al entrar no vio por ningún lado a Sakura – Donde te metiste Molestia – Dijo enojado el peliazul saliendo rápidamente de la habitación y buscando por todos lados a la pelirrosa – Sakura – Grito frustrado al no encontrarla.

Sasuke – Escucho un susurro.

¿Sakura? – Pregunto mirando que cerca de la ventana se encontraban dos siluetas – ¡Suéltala ahora si no quieres que te mate! – Dijo sacando de su bolsillo dos Kunais.

Yo no haría eso si fuera tu – Sonrió el akatsuki apretando mas contra si a la princesa y apuntándola con una espada – un solo movimiento en falso y ella muere –

Mm –

Vaya te pareces mas que en solo apariencia a tu hermano – Sonrió con burla mirando el enfado del Uchiha menor – Que me diría él si acabo contigo –

Eso no pasara te lo aseguro – Dijo entrando en la habitación un rubio - ¡Suelta a Sakura-Chan, ahora! – exigió.

¿O qué? – Dijo con burla el akatsuki caminando hacia el borde del balcón.

O te enterrare esto – Amenazo con su Katana Sasuke que se encontraba detrás de él.

Si que eres rápido niño…pero no lo suficiente – Dijo girándose para golpearlo sin soltar a Sakura.

¡Kagemane no Jutsu! (Técnica de Imitación de Sombra) – Grito una voz desde la entrada de la habitación.

Qué demonios – Se quejo el akatsuki.

Bien hecho Shikamaru, llegaste justo a tiempo – Grito feliz Naruto ganándose un "aja" por parte del aludido quien camino hasta el akatsuki para ayudar a Sakura – ¡Nee Sakura-Chan ya estas a salvo! – Grito corriendo a abrazarla.

¡No me toques! – Grito enojada la pelirrosa zafándose del abrazo -

Vaya la princesita es brava – Se burlo el akatsuki – Lastima que eh perdido demasiado tiempo aquí como para seguir jugando con ustedes, pero como ya tenemos lo que queríamos no puedo perder más tiempo, nos veremos ninjas de konoha – Se despidió despareciendo en una nube de humo.

¿Cómo que ya tienen lo que querían? – Pregunto Sasuke mirando a la pelirrosa quien se mantenía mirando al suelo con los puños apretados.

¿eh? ¿entonces no querían a Sakura-chan? – Pregunto rascándose la cabeza Naruto.

Al parecer estos akatsukis van mucho mas allá en sus planes – Dijo serio Shikamaru – Me reuniré con Sai y mi equipo para tratar de averiguar mas de ellos, iremos en dirección a konoha dentro de 2 días ustedes partirán con la princesa mañana para que se preparen bien para el viaje, nos vemos chicos – Se despidió desapareciendo con una nube de humo.

Sakura-chan ¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Naruto luego de unos minutos al ver que ninguno reaccionaba.

Mm – Respondió dirigiéndose a la salida ignorando a los dos muchachos que la veían.

Partiremos al amanecer, espero estés preparada para cuando sea la hora – Ordeno el uchiha mirando la espalda de la pelirrosa.

Espero y ustedes estén preparados – respondió con sarcasmo la pelirrosa – porque por lo que vi hoy, me demuestran que no son más que unos inútiles novatos – Termino por decir girándose y mostrando sus ojos de un color rojo intenso – si es así como planean protegerme, akatsuki se saldrá con la suya – Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Sasuke – Susurro Naruto mirando al peliazul quien miraba con enojo el camino que tomo la pelirrosa.

Naruto prepara las cosas en la entrada, partiremos en unas horas – Ordeno saliendo y tomando el mismo camino que momentos antes había tomado la pelirrosa.

En otra parte cerca de ahí se podía observar la destrucción causada por los dos akatsukis, quienes dejaron toda la entrada y parte de la ciudad destrozada.

Akatsuki – Susurro con odio la pelirrosa viendo todo destrozado – me las pagaras por llevártelo – Dijo fijando su mirada rojiza hacia un punto en el cielo.

Señor llevamos a todos los heridos a las habitación y están siendo curados en este momento – informo el ambu entrando a la oficina – Nos llevara unas semanas poder reconstruir la cuidad pero trabajaremos al amanecer con todo el personal con el que contemos.

Bien hecho – Dijo el Raikage – infórmenme cualquier problema que surja – Ordeno mirando a través de la ventana la aldea.

Hai Raikage-Sama, con su permiso – Se despidió saliendo de la oficina.

Continuara…...

Holaaaa! gracias por sus comentarios , ¿Que creen que le robaron a Sakura? jajaja un gran misterio (que mala soy) jajaja bueno nos leemos en el siguiente cap , adios...saludos


	6. Chapter 6

_**Gracias por sus comentarios aqui alfin les traje la conti XD espero les guste**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Soportando a la princesa**_

Hija espero que me perdones por esto – Dijo por cuarta vez el Raikage a su hija quien no le hablaba ni lo miraba si quiera –

No se preocupe señor, nosotros la cuidaremos – Prometió el rubio inclinando la cabeza a forma de despedida seguido del pelinegro dejando a la pelirrosa con Sasuke atrás.

Confió en que la cuidaran – Dijo mirando serio al pelinegro.

Mm – Afirmo inclinándose como lo había hecho el rubio y tirando de la pelirrosa, para así salir de la aldea – ¡Camina! – Dijo cansado Sasuke al estar por mas de media hora tirando de ella.

No – Fue lo único que respondió – Ya me canse – Dijo sentándose en el piso – Y tengo hambre – Reclamo con los brazos cruzados.

No hemos llevado ni la cuarta parte del camino, solo hemos caminado a lo mas media hora, así que camina – Volvió a ordenar el pelinegro.

¡No! – Grito la pelirrosa sin moverse de la misma posición – Yo tengo hambre así que tráeme alimento ¡Uchiha! – Grito lo ultimo haciendo de sus otros dos compañeros detuvieran el paso y volvieran a ver lo que sucedía.

Teme ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto el rubio con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y mirando extrañado a la pelirrosa sentada en el piso.

Que la princesita tiene hambre y no llevamos más de media hora caminando – Dijo con fastidio y enojo.

Ehheh – Se rio nervioso Naruto viendo el enojo de su amigo – Sakura-Chan porque no caminamos un poco más para buscar donde descansar – Pidió conciliador el rubio.

¡Estoy cansada! – Volvió a gritar

¡De que, si no hemos caminado nada! – Le devolvió el grito el moreno.

Mm – Resoplo la pelirrosa con un puchero – Naruto ¡Viste! Este insensible no sabe que yo como una princesa no eh tenido que caminar tanto en mi vida, no estoy acostumbrada a esto – Volvió a gritar lo ultimo haciendo un berrinche de niña.

¡Deja de comportarte como una niña! – Le grito el moreno tomándola en brazos como un saco de papas – Si no quieres caminar con mucho gusto te llevo – Dijo exasperado saltando a gran velocidad de árbol en árbol escuchando cada palabra de reclamo de la pelirrosa que quería que la bajara.

¡Uchiha idiota! ¡Bájame! ¡Esta no es manera de tratar a una princesa! – Gritaba en la lejanía sacando una risa nerviosa de Naruto y Sai que los seguían de cerca.

Nee Sai – Llamo el rubio - ¿Crees que se maten antes de llegar a la aldea?

Yo creo que se mataran en unos minutos mas – Le respondió.

* * *

Luego de una hora más de viaje los chicos se establecieron a descansar cerca de un lago.

Naruto ve por agua y tu Sai ve por comida, yo me hare cargo del fuego y la leña – Ordeno soltando sin delicadeza a la pelirrosa.

Ten más cuidado – Le reclamo con voz chillona – Mi padre se enterara de esto –Amenazo.

Si sigues con tus amenazas estúpidas, ten por seguro que no me apiadare de ti en el entrenamiento – Amenazo el pelinegro acercándose a centímetros de su cara.

No puedes amenazar a una princesa – Dijo desafiante.

Claro que puedo – Se burlo – Tu ahora estas bajo mi cuidado, osea no eres una princesa era una ninja mas – Explico – Tu padre dijo que no hiciera distinciones por ti – Termino de decir levantándose y caminando para internarse de nuevo al bosque en busca de leña.

¡Espera! – Grito la pelirrosa llamándolo -¿No me dejaras aquí sola cierto? – Dijo viendo que los otros dos se habían ido.

Pues me temo que si ¿No estabas cansada? – Pregunto burlándose – Pues descansa – Término de decir para luego girarse y seguir con su camino.

¡No! – Volvió a gritar mas fuerte corriendo en su dirección y subiéndose en su espalda – NO me dejes – Dijo temblorosa y apretando el agarre en su cuello casi dejándolo sin respirar.

De—de..j.a..me .. – Pedía tratándose se zafarse del agarre de su cuello - ¡YA! – Grito tirándola al suelo – No se te ocurra hacer eso de nuevo – Dijo con voz entrecortada buscando aire.

Si – Dijo con la mirada en el suelo y levantándose – Me quedare esperando aquí – Dijo susurrando y dándose la vuelta.

No espera – Suspiro cansado el moreno – Acompáñame – Pidió.

No quiero – Dijo dándose la vuelta y sacándole la vuelta – Los otros chicos ya volvieron así que me quedo con ellos – Se rio caminando hacia sus compañeros y dejando al Uchiha con un tic en el ojo.

¡ah! – Grito frustrado.

Eh Teme ¿ya trajiste la leña? – Pregunto el rubio haciéndole señas con la mano.

Mm – Contesto dándose la vuelta y pateando con fuerza una piedra que llego a lo más alto del cielo desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

¿y a este que le pasa? – Se pregunto extrañado el rubio - ¿Tu sabes porque esta asi, Sakura-Chan?- Pregunto al verla acercarse a su lado.

Ni idea – Se encogió de hombros.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado ... la continuecion tratare de hacerla mas larga XD bueno hasta la proxima... Nos leemos !**_


End file.
